


That time that Eve Moneypenny wore tight pants and used a weapon

by Attasee



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Guns, M/M, Moneytanner, Shoes, Tight Pants, a bit of action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attasee/pseuds/Attasee
Summary: Eve's off with BondBill's with Q and RTight pantsWeaponsShoes





	That time that Eve Moneypenny wore tight pants and used a weapon

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of MoneyTanner fluff because I like writing them so much. I just hope I do them justice.  
> No smut. I need alcohol to write smut.

Bill Tanner did not need to be there.

He hated weapons

He hated watching the multiple live feeds that rolled across one wall of Q Branch.

He hated listening to active missions.

“I’ll look after her Bill,” Q said suddenly without skipping a beat. “Although, as you can see from the big screen, Eve is more than capable of looking herself.”

Bill sighed, and even though he didn’t want to, he glanced up towards where Q was now pointing. Sure, Eve’s body cam was active, she was alive, it was moving with her body, which was something he supposed – he just couldn’t actually see her. “I know.”

“Then you know that she’s okay.”

“I do… it’s just…-”

“Hang on Bill…. _Four paces to your left Eve, there’s a handle sitting at hip level, push that and you should be outside...”_

Bill sighed at Q’s words. He really shouldn’t be there. He had things to do, really important _Chef of Staff_ paperwork he could be getting on with, so why he was stood watching Q and R guide 007 and Eve in and out of buildings and through the streets of Paris was anyone’s guess. “I just wanted to pop in, see how things were going.”

“See how Eve was doing you mean. God you’re romantic bastard Bill - why couldn't it have been moi you had a crush on.” R broke the silence this time. “She might not be a Double 0 but she is still a highly trained field agent. I think everyone is aware Eve has got M organised within an inch of his life but she can also handle herself.”

Right.

Yes.

Of course.

Grasping his hands behind his back Bill linked his fingers together tightly the way he always did when he could feel the thump of his heart beating against the base of this throat. He knew this. He did. He just couldn’t help but worry though. This was his girl, carrying a loaded gun, in Paris, out running a Double 0. “She is a very good agent,” Bill finally replied with all the confidence in himself he could muster.

For the next hour Bill watched as Q and R guided 007 and Eve through the small narrow cobbled streets of Paris, Bourne style. Bill could see Q was in his element. He acted like he was conducting an orchestra, with R as his right hand women. Bill watched as they anticipated each other’s movements, nodded, gave small hand signals and stood back when the other needed to lead.

 _“007, Eve, the extraction point is 1000 metres along this narrow walk way. It’s gonna suddenly open up into a large space. The helicopter is there, you should be able to hear the rotors.”_ R’s voice was firm and concise as it should be, her distinct cockney accent just tipping the urgency of it all over the edge.

“See Bill, she’s safe,” Q said rather too loudly, the sound breaking up the silence that had descended on a now deserted Q Branch. “I always get my agents back safely. She’ll be home in just over an hour.”

Bill ignored him. The large screen was still projecting the images from Eve’s body cam and Bill couldn’t help but be focused on that instead. Unable to peel his eyes off the screen he watched Eve climb into the helicopter and take a seat opposite to Bond. He even caught 007’s sly wink towards her body cam as Eve fastened up her seat belt.

“I think your man is watching you Q,” R said with a chuckle.

“My man needs to stop pissing about.”

Bill laughed, the sense of relief flooded through him as Q shut his laptop with a slam. Mission over Bill could see that even the mighty Q looked a little less tense than he had five minutes before.

Was this how it was going be from now on? The anxiety and fear that Bill had been holding back since he’d learnt of her involvement in this mission was making itself known again. He hadn’t told Eve, but a small part of Bill had been deliriously happy when Eve had temporary stepped down from active field duty – and that was even before they had got together. Did that make him a chauvinistic bastard? He had hoped not. He knew he couldn’t and wouldn’t ever ask her not to go out into the field – tonight was proof of that but yet he still worried.

Would he be enough for her?

Would she want more now after this?

A move across to the other side of the world wouldn’t be out of the question if Eve chose to become a fully active field again and Bill knew that.  

Bill shuddered and quickly pushed the possibility of Eve leaving London to one side. He wasn’t going to get anywhere worrying about it now. Not when he still hadn’t actually seen her in the flesh. “Did Bond’s cam go down?” Bill enquired. The lack of feed on the screen allocated to 007 pretty much confirmed it as such.

“Of course it did. The man’s a dam menace with my equipment.”

“He’s okay though,” Bill nodded towards the screen and even Q stopped what he was doing he was doing to watch 007’s lips move in reply to Eve.

Bill watched as Q stared at the screen his eyes widening as 007 lips moved. “It’s a good job you can’t lip read Tanner.”

“Why?”

“Because I very much doubt Eve was expecting the Spanish Inquisition tonight.”

“That’s…you can lip read? What the bloody hell is he asking her Q?” Bill caught Q’s snort in reply and ignored it.

“You’re a dark horse Bill Tanner. Who knew?”

“I… what? If 007 is interrogating Eve…”

“Oh Bill. You really do worry too much,” R said stuffing a chocolate biscuit in her mouth.

Bill took a deep breath. Maybe he did, maybe he didn’t. Right at the moment he didn’t really care. “It’s hard,” he said with a nervous smile. “She’s it, the one. And I know that sounds really fucking soppy when you say it out loud but she really is and I don't want to cock it up.”

“I wish I had someone who looked at me the way you look at her.” R replied with another mouth full of biscuit. She handed one over to Bill then Q.

Bill immediately bit into it. He was hungrier than he thought. “I thought you were with someone?”

“Nah, I’m single at the moment,” R said with the dramatic wave of a third biscuit. “Someone has to keep their head about them when everyone else’s is up in the clouds.”

Bill rocked back on his heels and sighed. The truth was that R was sort of right. Q did spend a lot of his time _‘mooning’_ (M’s words) over Bond and Bill half suspected that the big guy thought the same of him and Eve, but honestly? He really couldn’t help it and nor did he care.

“They land in forty minutes; they have a tail wind apparently. City airport. Go.”

Bill immediately thanked them both with a nod. Leaving Q Branch he grabbed his jacket from the clothes stand in M’s office where he had left it earlier that day and took the lift down the garage.

London traffic of course was awful even though the time past midnight. Bill wove his Jaguar from lane to lane as he passed through Lambeth, Bermondsey and over the Thames towards London City Airport. Luckily the helicopter was just landing as he pulled through a private entrance that sat east of the end of the runway.

Turning off the engine Bill opened the door and climbed out onto the tarmac. He could just make out a slim figure dressed all in black climbing out of the side door of the military helicopter.

Bill sighed in relief.

She was home.

Safe.

And not surprisingly, he thought, looked down right amazing in skin tight trousers and a zipped up leather jacket.

In fact…

“Eve. Over here!” Sod it if he sounded a little desperate.

Bill could see the moment she spotted him by the smile that appeared over her face. With one quick look to Bond who was now walking towards another car pulling onto the landing zone, Bill watched Eve grab the senior agents hand, pointed towards Bill and then began a fairly quick pace in his direction.

“You know I could have gone back with James,” Eve said as she approached him. She slid her arms around Bill’s neck as she did so.

“Yeah, no, that wasn’t happening,” Bill’s body immediately sagged against her with relief. Just the feel of Eve in his arms settled his soul.

“Bill I have a report to write.” Eve said but she didn’t pull away.

He laughed; pulling her tighter against him while breathing in a mixture of gunpowder and the perfume he had bought her last week. Bill’s hands moved quickly, running down the length of her body (yes he bloody well was checking she was okay) the shape of her arse in those tight pants feeling amazing against his hands. “It can wait until tomorrow. I can take a verbal report from you when we get in the shower in about, oh, 30 minutes.”

Eve giggled then buried her face in the crook of his neck. “Really Bill, are you suggesting we go back to your place rather than MI6?”

Bill shook his head and nuzzled his face against hers. “Mine or yours, it doesn’t matter.” Just as long as he had her in his hands it didn’t matter where they went - MI6 had showers and he was fairly sure they wouldn’t be the first to go back there.

“You worried about me.”

“I….yes… I was. You’re here now though.” And he never wanted to let her go again.

Ever.

“You don’t like me out in the field do you?”

Bill sighed at himself. Was he that transparent? Had she known how he had been feeling all along? _Shit._ He was that transparent. “No… no it’s not that. Well maybe a little – I love you – I worry, it’s natural I’d be concerned.”

“Where you watching tonight?”

“Yes.”

“And…”

“Eve you where amazing – are amazing. This whole trained ninja with a sidearm look you have going on at the moment has had a surprising side effect on me – still is doing if I am being honest – one that probably mean that cold shower will be needed sooner rather than later. But no, watching you tonight just made me realise how awesome you are and that I couldn’t and wouldn’t stop you if you wanted to go back out into the field full time.” There he had said it.

Eve pulled away from him tilting her head. “You think I want to play Bond?”

“Well…” _How to cock things up Tanner eh?_

“Bill, I’m happy in London.” She replied cupping his cheek lightly. “I’m happy – bloody happy with you, here, in London, working for M, playing at M… I’m so very happy Bill that I gave notice on my flat you silly man…”

“Sorry what….” Bill stared at Eve. He knew he should probably say something coherent but he couldn’t get the words out.

“Bill…?”

“You gave notice on your flat?

“I did.”

Bill took a deep breath in an attempt to centre himself. “Are you… you want to..?”

“If you’ll have me and my shoes, I’d love to move in with you thanks for asking.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Bill didn’t know whether to laugh or cry as he pulled Eve back into his arms then locked them around her so she couldn’t move.

“Is that a yes Mr Tanner?”

“Oh my god yes, yes, yes, yes.” Bill smiled against her forehead as he spoke then kissed it lightly just because he could and because he couldn’t help himself. “Wait. How many pairs of shoes do you own now?”

“Far too many.”

“We’re going to need a considerably bigger wardrobe Moneypenny.”

“Bigger house. A walk in wardrobe. Spare bedrooms…a shoe room…”

“You’re very demanding.” Like he cared.

“I’m carrying a loaded weapon and wearing trousers that makes my arse look amazing and your dick hard Billy, I can be as demanding as I want. You promised a shower though first – shall we?”

“We better. Apparently I can’t really say no to you when you flash that thing in front of me wearing tight pants can I?”


End file.
